Pictures
by camelliastar
Summary: Soul is vacuuming Maka's room. He plans to make the apartment flawless. Finally Maka is getting home from her meister camp. When vacuuming, Soul stops at her nightstand. T just to be safe. I suck at summary.


**A/N: camelliastar is serving… This is my free time hobby… Yay! Closer to 10 stories… (such a rookie ) Dammit, give me the netbook already… I need it! Okay, please enjoy my scribble.**

**Pictures**

"Damn it, Maka…" Soul frowns. He is tidying the apartment. Maka is away in meister camp. Soul admits it, the flat is kinda silent with Maka's absence. He never thought that he'll miss her so much. She's away for almost a week. And today she's going home. Soul plans to make a surprise for her. A really-really clean flat. Soul continues vacuuming Maka's room. Her room is not as messy as his, in fact, hers is really neat compared to Soul's. But Soul still thinks that messy, is cool.

Soul continues frowning and cursing. He stops at Maka's nightstand. There is three pictures. One on the left is Maka's family. A 5 year old Maka is in the middle. Arching a brow at Spirit, her father on her left. Soul chuckles at Spirit's face. Maka scribbles it with black pen. On Maka's left, is Kami, her mother. She is beautiful. She looks like Maka, but her hair is tied in a bun, and she wears formal white blouse and a beige pencil. First comment, her boobs are way bigger than Maka's. Kami is laughing awkwardly at them.

Soul smiles and put the picture down. Soul glances at the picture on the left. Soul still can't believe that Maka really likes photography and drawing. Soul actually can see photos scattered on the left wall. Maka sticks her best shots there. She sticks her sketches on the other side of the room. Soul takes the photo on the left and stares at it.

It's a picture of their basketball game. Maka doesn't want to play, so she shot pictures. She save the moment when Black*Star didn't agree that Kidd's team is the winner. Black*Star is mocking Kidd, his index finger is pointing at him. Kidd is raising his hands up to silence them. Tsubaki is trying to pull Black*Star down. Patty is laughing hysterically. Liz sweatdrops and arches a brow. Soul is laughing freely. Soul smirks and put the picture down.

And the last picture is a picture of him and Maka. His arm looped to hers and her arm looped to his. Maka is smiling really joyfully and her eyes lit up. Soul really likes it when Maka smiles that way. On the other way, Soul is frowning. He remembered, how many times they tried, but Soul still didn't want to smile. He kinda regret it now, his picture is uncool. But seeing Maka's happy face, it makes him even more missing her. When will she get back? I wanna see her happy face. Her f*ckingly megawatt smile. He thinks she's adorable when she does it. Soul opens Maka's drawer. He knows he is invading someone's territory, but he always wanna know about something insif de it.

He sees sets of pictures. He lets it out. It's really thick. It must be all of her camera shots. He browse them. Tsubaki calming Black*star, Kidd and his OCD complexion, Liz and her fashion magazine, and Patty, breaking a giraffe's neck. Then he sees himself, smirking from the side. And he sees him eating curry, playing basketball, huffing because of hurricane roll, playing piano, laughing, putting on his head band, and many more. Most of her shots are him. There are a few shots of herself. He remembered this one. Maka is reading a book on their couch. Maka asks Soul to test her new upgraded camera. Soul starts to missing her much more. He can almost cry, but fights back, because crying isn't cool.

Soul moves from the nightstand to the desk. He stares at her sketches. They are all rough and shaded, but it looks artsy. The results are same, only few sketches are Maka, mostly with him or with another friend. But, she draws a lot of him, mostly him than all of her friends. Soul smirks. He IS cooler than he thought.

"Soul…" A familiar voice calls from the door.

"Wait a minute!" Soul smiles gleefully. He drops his vacuum cleaner, take off his apron and adjust his headband. He runs to the door fastly. He can't wait to see his meister.

"Hey Soul!" Maka calls joyfully

"Hey…" Soul tries to hide his excitement, and a little disappointment. Hey is the only thing she says. Soul gets a hard time waiting her for a week, and she only waves and says hey?

"You can't believe what Sid sensei did to me… He's freakinly mean to…" Maka can't continue her chatter.

"How rude… I've been waiting for you all these days, and the first time you do is chatter about your f*cking camp." Soul hugs her tightly. Maka drops her luggage, and respond to his hug, flattered, cheek red.

"I…I'm sorry, Soul…" Instead of maka-chopping him, she rubs comforting circles on his back.

"Yeah, don't need to say a thing." Soul buries his head in Maka's shoulder.

"Do you have great time?" Maka softens her eyes, she thinks her shoulder is a little bit wet now.

"Heh, not a really cool day without you maka-chopping me." Soul chuckles.

"MAKA-CHOP" Maka hits his cranium.

"Sorry…" Soul rubs his sore head.

"Seriously, Soul… Do you have a great time?" Maka offers her hand, and Soul grabs it, helping him to get up.

"Yeah pretty much. You can shot or draw me, I think I look cooler…" Soul smirks and ruffles her head.

**A/N: do you like it? Ah cheesy, I know it. Okay, please review, and review. PM me if you have some corrections/just point it out in a review. Sorry if I make typos or grammar errors. Point it out okay, point it out :D**


End file.
